Kiss of Death
by BoredAndSleepy2000
Summary: Like Female Izuku? Like IzukuxToga? Like Yuri? Like Deadpool like people? Here you go, a fanfic inspired by a few female Izuku fanfics, my other fic 'The Anarchist', my boredom, and my lack of fucks to give.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Location: Midoriya Residences**

A green hair and eye teen girl with a gold eye blonde teen girl were both naked making out which then the green hair teen got up which the blonde asked, "Where are you going, Izumi?"

Izumi said, "Sorry Toga, I'm going to get a glass of water, but I will be right back."

Izumi kissed Toga on the lips with tongue then got on a bath rob to head to the kitchen for a glass of water. After the drink, she turns to you… like you, the reader, to say, "I bet you are wonder what fuck is going on, aren't you? Well time for flashbacks…"

**Age: 4**

"You should give up on being a hero." The doctor said that with a straight face and no remorse. Izumi and her mother, Inko, just got news that Izumi was quirkless. Later that day, her father left them which Izumi realized she was the reason her father left but Inko denies it. Izumi watch her favorite All Might clip to feel better which when Inko walked in, Izumi asked, "Can I still be a hero?"

Inko cried and hugged her, "I'm sorry."

Izumi continued to not give up on her dream, when Kacchan heard about Izumi's quirklessness that was when the bullying began.

**Age: 12**

Izumi was alone in a park until she saw a boy who was getting beaten up by Kacchan and his henchmen, Izumi jumped between them. Kacchan said, "Deku, are you really going to play hero?! I guess I will teach you a lesson!"

Kacchan punched her in the gut then after they kicked her for a bit, Kacchan and his henchmen left. The boy she saved ran away which this is most likely she lost interested in boys all together. She went home and went to her computer which she saw a video of a villain making a speech while he was surrounded by heroes. The villain said, "What made me what I am?! This society did! I tried everyday to help people that you heroes and society deemed useless and worthless! I am not fighting for me, cash, or enjoyment…"

The villain pulled out a staff and pistol, "I am quirkless… I am what you all think is useless and worthless, yet I have defeat three of the top heroes…"

Izumi watched this villain for a while and was in shock that he was quirkless and he defeated Edgeshot, Hawks, and even defeated Endeavor. The villain smiled, "I, Death Rod, will not surrender myself to this society… I will die and hope someone will continue my cause!"

He charged and fought the heroes with great skill which Izumi was cheering… for the villain. Izumi was in awe that someone like her who was quirkless was defeating heroes with powerful quirks until Endeavor got in the villain's blind spot and roasted him. Izumi was in shock by what Endeavor did and she saw how that some of the crowd near the fight cheered Endeavor for defeating and almost killing the villain which they chained him up like an animal then threw him in the police van.

Izumi looked at the burn marks like Izumi gets after Kacchan uses his quirk on her, which Izumi saw the link that reads 'Fake Heroes'. Izumi then said video open up which had a man with black hair and reminder Izumi of a ninja turtle. The man said, "Hello people who are watch this… I am known as Stain, the hero killer…"

Izumi paused the video to look at the time which her mom was about to be home. After she had dinner and took a shower, she headed to her room to continue watching Stain's video. After she finished the video, she realized Stain was right about the hero society and the fake heroes. Which she realized something had to be done about this, being a hero was never going to be something she was going to be. A vigilante… possible but they are labeled as villains, which she wanted to stand up for herself in this society that has looked down at her, if only she knew where to start.

A few days later, she learned that her notes on heroes can be quite popular to shady people. She met Giran which he loved them and wanted to get in on this. Which the two started working together while Izumi took notes on hero quirks, Giran found the training Izumi was looking for. Giran then brought her to the League of Villains which Tomura looked at her, "What's useful about her?"

Izumi pulled out a notebook, "How about someone who find strengths and weaknesses of heroes and their quirks."

Tomura and Kurogiri looked at the notebook which Tomura smiled, "A smart NPC… interesting."

Izumi's eyebrow twitched which a voice was heard, "**What an amazing talent… what is your name child?**"

Izumi said, "Bunny."

Izumi's outfit consisted of grey military pants, black military boots, a grey sweatshirt, and a green bunny mask that covered her entire head and hair which led to her nickname 'Bunny.' The voice asked, "**What is your quirk?**"

Izumi chuckled, "I'm quirkless."

Tomura and Kurogiri looked at her in shock which Giran took the cigarette out of his mouth, "She is one of a kind… she proves that quirks aren't everything… especially with her intelligence of quirk analysis."

Izumi said, "Thanks Giran."

The voice chuckled, "**I love this girl… I would like to meet her personally.**"

Kurogiri opened a portal which Izumi looked at Giran which he nodded to tell her she will be fine. Izumi went through the portal to find herself in a dark room which then she saw the medical equipment and someone sitting in a chair. The man said, "**Don't be scared child, I wouldn't hurt you.**"

Izumi walked to him which she was tiring to not be scared then she asked, "Who are you?"

The man said, "**You may call me Sensei.**"

Izumi asked, "Why do you want to meet me personally?"

Sensei smiled, "**Your analysis quirks and I want you to help me find some quirks that I can take.**"

Izumi asked, "Take?"

Sensei smiled, "**My quirk, All for One, allows me to take quirks from others to use them as my own and give people quirks that I have taken.**"

Izumi in shock, "A quirk like that exists, this changes everything! I mean imagine the having powerful quirks and quirks that make up for the downsides of those power quirks…"

Izumi began muttering which Sensei asked, "**Are you okay?**"

Izumi said, "Oh sorry about that, I get carried away sometimes. But you want me to help find some quirks, sure thing."

Sensei asked, "**Do you want a quirk in exchange?**"

Izumi said, "No! I would like something else…"

Izumi looked around to see many creatures which Sensei said, "**You want a nomu instead.**"

Izumi asked about the nomus which Sensei told her about them and Izumi asked for a strong one which she got a nomu with chainsaws for hands. Sensei told her the nomu's quirks which Izumi was excited to have this nomu with her while she did business.

**Age: 15**

Izumi is a villain known as 'Bunny' who is a B-rank villain, who has led to the downfall of many heroes. Her notes have either killed a few heroes or forced them to retirement, but she herself has martial arts training and has actually fought back against Bakugo. Which Bakugo lost the fight because Izumi kicked him right in the private parts which then she kicked his face. She is known as a troublemaker but her teachers have to admit her high intelligences which he plans to go to private school in or near Kamino Square so she can be close to the league.

As she was heading home, voice said, "You look like a good meat shield."

Izumi looked at the slime villain to say, "Are you the slime villain that All Might has been looking for since this morning?"

The villain said, "Yes…"

Izumi pulled out a jar said, "No time to explain, get in the jar!"

The villain in confusion, "You're… helping me?"

Izumi said, "Hurry up before he gets here!"

The villain got in the jar which she put his in her bag then All Might appear to ask, "Hey! Have you seen a slime villain nearby?!"

Izumi nodded, "No… but I have a question."

All Might asked, "If it's my pant…"

Izumi asked, "I'm quirkless and I want to truly know, if it's possible that a quirkless nobody can become a hero like you."

All Might looked at her in shock then looked away, "I don't know… I have to think about that one, Miss?"

Izumi said, "Izumi… Izumi Midoriya."

All Might said, "I will get back to you, Miss Midoriya. Now I must go find the villain!"

All Might jumped in the air to leave her which Izumi said, "Even All Might has doubts about quirkless heroes."

The slime villain in her bag said, "He didn't answer your question… that's cold."

Izumi said, "Now to explain myself…"

The slime villain saw her bunny mask in her bag, "You're Bunny!"

Izumi said, "Yeah."

The slime villain said, "I can't believe the Bunny saved me from All Might and you are quirkless. I am graceful and I am sorry about calling you meat shield."

Izumi then said, "How about we head to my colleagues?"

The slime villain asked, "Colleagues?"

Izumi said, "The League of Villains"

The slime chuckled, "Lead the way."

Izumi said, "I have so many questions about your quirk and what it can be used for."

As Izumi entered the league's base, she saw that Tomura, a blonde teen, and a stitched emo man were about to fight. Izumi had her mask on which she asked, "What are you doing Tomura, you can't attack the recruits?"

Tomura sighed, "Bunny, this is stitch boi and crazy… they are big Stain followers."

Izumi said, "You know I believe in Stain's words… remember to tell them the league's goal before you kill them. Also, I got a new member who will more than happily join us."

Izumi got the jar out of the bag then opened it which the slime villain said, "So this is the place… I like the place."

Tomura looked at the three recruits to explain the league's goals which believed he had convictions and they joined in. The blonde skipped to Izumi who was writing in her notebook, "What you doing?"

Izumi said, "I'm evaluating quirks that will be useful to the league."

The blonde said, "My quirk allows me to turn into people by drinking their blood."

Izumi looked at her, "Can I see it?"

The blonde smirked, "I need some blood."

Izumi pulled her to one of the rooms which Izumi cut herself a little bit which the blonde licked the blood. The blonde turned into Izumi which Izumi took off her mask, "That is so cool, you have a lot of application for you amazing quirk."

The girl smiled, "You think my quirk is amazing?"

Izumi smiled, "It sure is… what is your name?"

The girl giggled, "Toga Himiko."

Izumi said, "My name is Midoriya Izumi."

Toga was still looking like Izumi and fondled her breasts, "You got bigger boobs than mine."

Izumi said, "I'm a D-cup, what are you?"

Toga pouted, "C-cup…"

Izumi smiled, "Who knew I look so cute when I pout like that…"

Then Toga went back to her original form which Izumi giggled, "You're cute when you pout like that."

Toga looked at her, "No, you are cute."

The two giggled a bit until Izumi slipped and Toga tried to catch her, but she fell on top of her. Izumi asked, "Are you okay…"

Izumi looked at Toga which Toga was on top of her and their faces were close which they looked at each other for a little bit. Izumi asked, "Do you…"

Toga kissed Izumi on the lips which Toga giggled, "Sorry… couldn't help myself…"

Izumi grabbed her and started kissing her back which Izumi smirked, "You are a cute one… I guess I should keep you close."

**Present**

Izumi continuing to break the fourth wall, "That is the basics… do you have a problem with it, go fuck yourself. Go do something like beat your dick to drawings and imaginary girls…"

Toga came out of Izumi's room, "Izumi, who are you talking to?"

Izumi smiled at her, "No one, I was just thinking and muttering again… shit, mom is going to be home in ten minutes."

Toga asked, "Why can't I meet your mom?"

Izumi said, "I'm not prepared for it and I don't know how my mom would react to me…"

Izumi started muttering which Toga got up to grab Izumi's breasts which Izumi moaned a bit which Toga giggled, "I guess I will let you take your time… I'll see you at the base tomorrow."

The two got dressed then Toga left, and Izumi started doing homework which her mom came in, "Izumi, I'm home!"

Izumi said, "I'm in my room, Mom!"

Inko then asked about her day which Izumi talked about school and the rest of her day, then she headed for bed after dinner and texted Toga, "Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Weekends**

_**I also forgot to mention that this fic was also inspired by Inferno9th's Dekupool. Shout out to Dante!**_

Izumi was on her way to the gym to go workout for a few hours, she doesn't work out to get fit but to get stronger. She took off her baggy shirt to reveal her wearing a green sports bra with yoga pants and a six pack (like Mikasa from Attack on Titan kind of six pack) with some of the other girls looked at her like, 'I think I'm gay now.' Then Izumi saw her workout parther, "Hello Mirio!"

Mirio smiled, "Izumi, you ready?"

Izumi smirked, "I don't know, are you?"

Mirio chuckled and they went to begin their workout regiment, Izumi started working out with Mirio because no one wanted to be her partner. Izumi put one earphone in her ear to listen to 'X Goin' Give It To You.' While Izumi got on bench to bench press 200 pounds (90.72 kg for my metric system fans) which Izumi smugged, "How is your love triangle doing?"

Mirio blushed, "Me, Nejire, and Tamaki are not like that." (Vote in the review section if you also want a MirioxNejirexTamaki ship in this)

Izumi giggled, "Sure… but anyways look at this six pack right here."

Izumi pointing at her six pack, "How many women do you know have one of these?"

Mirio chuckled, "You are the only one I know that has a six pack like that."

The laughed and continued their workout, when they finished Mirio said, "I'm going to come to the gym less because one of my teachers is taking me to the beach to workout…"

Izumi asked, "The trash beach?"

Mirio said, "That's the one!"

Izumi asked, "Can I come too, I think it would be fun?"

Mirio laughed, "Sure… remember…"

The two shouted, "POWER!"

Then Izumi headed to get a protein shake and headed to her underworld sword and gun trainer. She entered his place to said, "Wilson-sama!"

Her trainer's name is Wade Wilson, a former mercenary from Canada who has a regeneration quirk and is skilled with swords and guns. Izumi then heard, "Get the swords, Greeny"

Izumi rolled to the katanas picked them up then a gun started shooting at her which Izumi began slicing bullets until the gun ran out of bullets. Wade chuckled, "You are a hell of a lot better than when you started… now for your gun skills."

They walked over to the shooting range which Izumi saw the different guns which she started using each and every gun to make perfect shots. Wade asked, "What is the most painful shot?"

Izumi said, "No matter the gender the crouch."

Wade chuckled, "Good, does gender equality exist?"

Izumi laughed a bit, "Not in the underworld."

After she finished each gun, Wade smiled, "You don't need those shitty swords over there…"

Wade went to a storage locker to reveal two katanas, two pistols, and a red spandex suit which Izumi asked, "Was that your old mercenary outfit?"

Wade chuckled, "I was known as… Deadpool."

Izumi looked at the suit, "I think I'm going to make a new villain outfit inspired by this…"

Wade smirked, "I already did that."

Izumi asked, "What?"

Wade opened the locker next to it which Izumi looked at it which it was red and black, looked almost like his suit except it had a bunny face and ears. Izumi said, "It's beautiful!"

Wade said, "Now you can stop wearing those ugly sweatshirt and pants. It makes you look like a feminazi."

Izumi looked at him, "Thank you for the new suit… I bet I look sexy in it."

Izumi took the suit to the restroom to put it on, when she came out, she said, "Man this a perfect fit… did you look at my cloth sizes when I wasn't looking?"

Wade said while looking at you, the reader, "I can neither confirm or deny that I did such action."

Izumi looked in a mirror, "Man, babe is going to love how this makes my ass look like a snack… no, I am the snack in general."

Wade handed her his katanas and pistols which Izumi bowed, "Thank you, Wilson-sama."

Wade laughed, "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Mr. Wilson or Deadpool!"

Izumi looked at you, the reader, "I'm going to keep calling him Wilson-sama."

Then after a lecture on the suit like why it's red and why spandex, Izumi got to leave and still in her suit went to the league's base. Izumi kicked down the door, "Watch out… I have arrived in my new suit!"

Kurogiri shouted, "MY DOOR!"

Toga and Dabi started laughing their asses off, then Izumi went up to Toga, "What do you think of this new suit?"

Toga gazed at her and smacked her ass, "I want to eat your ass now."

Izumi looked at Dabi, "Hide that sword of yours."

Dabi stood up which he had a massive boner from this and walked to the restroom to calm it down. Izumi giggled, "I knew you would love this."

Then Izumi said, "I want to test this suit out… let's go!"

Toga and Izumi skipped out of the bar which Dabi came out of the restroom, "If she keeps coming in with that suit on, I'm going to find something to distract me. That suit makes her look hot."

Kurogiri was working on the door, "I need to make this door kick proof, so she can't kick it down."

Sensei chuckled, "**So Tomura, what is the league's future plans?**"

Tomura smiled, "We are going to wait for this event in about 10 months… me, Kurogiri, Bunny, and Nomu will be there."

**Izumi and Toga**

Toga was currently slicing up a man while Izumi had her katanas slicing a group of men. Izumi cut off one guy's arms, "I guess you are disARMed!"

Then went up to another guy and said, "Villain Move: Crouch Shot!"

She kicked the guy in the crouch then sliced his head off, then pulled out a pistol to shoot the rest. When she finished, she breathed in the gun smoke then said, "I'm on top tonight, Toga-chan"

Toga giggled, "Okay."

Then a hobo appeared, "I finally found you… Bunny."

Izumi said in a deep manly voice, "**I'm Batman!**"

The hobo started to active his quirk and his scarf which Izumi said, "Look I don't want to have to beat up the hobo hero, so crawl back into your cardboard box, Eraserhead."

Eraserhead said, "I will give you a chance to surrender…"

Izumi said, "Fuck you."

Eraser head used his scarf to wrap up one of Izumi's swords which Izumi used the other sword to cut the scarf like it was nothing. Eraserhead still using his quirk in confusion on what quirk she may have charged at her. Izumi dodged a punch and Izumi punch him in the family jewels, "Crouch Shot!"

Then she dropkicked him and got on his arm to turn to you, the reader, "This is going to hurt… well for him."

She dislocated his arm then ran to princess carry Toga out of there which Eraserhead was in pain from the dislocation of his right arm. Toga looked into Izumi's eyes, "I love the red… it reminds me of blood, and you look sexy in red."

Izumi said, "Mom isn't home yet so… let's finish what we started yesterday."

Toga giggled as Izumi ran to her house with Toga in her arms, leaving Eraserhead in the alley.

**Izumi's House**

Izumi and Toga were getting it on which Izumi was enjoying it until her door opened and her mom said, "Izumi, I came… home… early…"

Izumi who was red in embarrassment said, "Can you please leave?!"

Inko closed the door which Toga chuckled, "Let's get dressed and have a talk with your mom."

They got dressed and headed downstairs to talk to Inko which Izumi said, "Mom, this is my girlfriend."

Toga said, "My name is Toga Himiko, it's nice to finally meet you."

Inko smiled, "I'm happy you found love Izumi, but please let me know in advance next time… I never thought I walk in to see you doing… you know what."

Izumi asked, "You're okay with this?"

Inko smiled, "Of course, which I have something to get off my chest as well… you see after your father left…"

Izumi and Toga were super focused on what she is going to say, Inko continued, "Your Aunt Misuki and I when Masaru leaves for his business trip… would you know… have sex."

Izumi looks at you, the reader, "That's a twist."

Toga asked, "You're bi?"

Inko said, "Well… yeah."

Izumi said, "Well I'm glad you're okay with me and Toga dating… but I didn't really need to know about you and Aunt Misuki."

Inko asked, "Do you want to stay for dinner, Toga?"

Toga smiled, "Yes please."

They had dinner then Inko said that Toga can spend the night which Izumi and Toga were in Izumi's room. Izumi and Toga made a little bit then Izumi said, "Good night… my little ray of sunshine."

Toga giggled, "Good night, my big strong bunny."

They went to sleep until Toga said, "That suit also makes you boobs look amazing."

Izumi giggled a bit then Toga asked, "Can you make me a suit like that?"

Izumi said, "I can do that."

**A Month Later**

Izumi and Mirio were at the beach which Izumi said, "So, you are trying to convince me to come to UA? This is funny."

Mirio pushing a fridge to the steps, "Come on, you would make a great hero. You're strong, smart, and you have a great personality."

Izumi said, "I'm quirkless remember, the physical test favors combat quirks and last time I checked… I need a quirk to be a hero."

Mirio said, "Where is the girl that doesn't care if she has a quirk or not to prove people wrong."

Izumi chuckled while the two lifted the fridge up the stairs, "You what… fuck it. I will apply to UA hero course, if I pass then I will attend UA's hero course… deal?"

Mirio smiled, "Deal!"

As they were halfway up, Izumi asked, "So who do you like more Nejire or Tamaki?"

Mirio said, "It's not like that!"

After they got the fridge up there, a blonde skinny man appeared, "Hello Mirio… who I your friend?"

Mirio said, "This is Izumi Midoriya, she is my workout buddy at the gym I go to."

The man said, "Sorry Izumi, my name is Yagi… I'm one of Mirio's teachers at UA."

Izumi smiled, "Hello Yagi-san, it's a great day today."

Yagi smiled, "It sure is…"

Yagi looked at the Izumi built which his teacher Nana would have loved her, Yagi asked, "What is your quirk?"

Izumi said, "I'm quirkless."

Yagi in shock, "Really?"

Mirio smiled, "Yep, but she is incredibly smart, strong, and has a great hero personality. I just got her to try out the entrance exam."

Izumi chuckled, "Trick question, do they allow swords and guns for the combat portion?"

Yagi said, "They do."

Izumi smirked, "My chances of getting in just got higher."

Mirio smiled, "That's the spirit!"

Yagi was looking for Izumi anyways to answer her question from a while ago which he left to then change to his All Might form to come back which he said, "There you are Miss Midoriya!"

Izumi looked at him, "All Might?"

Mirio was confused and Yagi said, "I've been looking for you for a month now to answer your question."

Izumi said, "What are you… Oh, I know what you are talking about."

Yagi said, "I believe that a quirkless person can be a hero, if they work hard enough to reach that goal."

Izumi smiled, "Really?!"

In Izumi's mind, 'A little too late, I love being a villain and most heroes in this society are fake heroes… but I'll play along.'

Yagi then said, "I'm off to stop and catch a few villains… especially Bunny after what she did to Eraserhead."

He then flew off which Izumi said, "Yeah, what Bunny did was cruel."

Mirio said, "She trapped him in a cardboard in a cardboard in another cardboard box… which he was in 20 cardboard boxes."

Izumi in her mind, 'That was funny as hell!'

Then Toga came to give Izumi her lunch which Izumi grabbed her ass, "I can't wait for tonight… I'm going to use the strap-on tonight."

Mirio's jaw dropped from hearing that which Toga smiled, "Okay… but tomorrow I'm going to make you my muppet."

The kissed then Toga left which Mirio said, "Can you be a little bit more PG-13 when you become a hero."

Izumi sighed, "I'll do my best."


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting In**

Izumi was at the gates of UA ready for the entrance exam which she said, "Let's do this!"

As she walked to the building, she heard, "DEKU!"

She turned to see Bakugo which she sighed, "What do you want asshole?"

Bakugo asked, "Why are you here, Deku?"

Izumi smirked, "I'm here for a bet, if you continue to talk to me then I will gladly kick your little raisins again."

Izumi got inside and so did Bakugo to the testing room which Izumi finished it with ease then headed to listen to the robot portion. She dozed off a little bit which a blue hair boy with glasses said, "Excuse me, but you are sleeping in the most important part of the entrance exam which is really disrespectful!"

Izumi said, "Well excuse me, Four Eyes!"

Which then Present Mic explained the last robot which they were to run away from, then they headed to their assigned locations. Izumi got her weapons she was allowed to have which were two katanas, two pistols with armor piercing bullets, an AR-15 with armor piercing rounds, and somehow got an RPG. She wore nothing but a sports bra and jeans which the other guys were looking away from to not get distracted. Then the buzzer went off and Izumi started slicing up robots and shooting them.

**Monitor Room**

The UA staff, Nezu, and the Big Three were watching the new recruits which Mirio was watching Izumi. Nezu asked, "The green hair girl, Izumi, is she the one you asked to come take the exam?"

Mirio smiled, "Yep, she maybe quirkless but she is smart, strong, and proves quirks aren't everything."

Then they noticed Izumi getting really close to one of the hidden cameras which Midnight asked, "Does she know about the cameras?"

Then Izumi smirked as she pulled out a can of spray paint which Snipe asked, "What is she doing?"

Izumi went to grab a piece of a broken robot to paint a giant heart then the words, 'Mirio X Nejire X Tamaki' in the heart which Mirio said, "It's not like that!"

Nejire and Tamaki blushed by what Izumi wrote which Midnight said, "If she doesn't pass this, I'm making her my side kick."

Snipe loved Izumi's skills with guns which he was thinking of having her as a sidekick. The other teachers looked at her which Mirio said, "She can be like that sometimes… but other than that, I believe she will make a great hero."

Nezu looked at Izumi's record which he said, "She is a troublemaker, but high intelligences… I don't know Midnight, I might take her as my personal student."

Now the teachers are terrified at this point which Nezu asked, "Does Izumi have friends outside of school?"

Mirio said, "She don't have any friends, but she has a girlfriend."

Present Mic said, "What?"

Midnight cheered, "Girl love!"

Nejire said, "She swings that way, that's nice to know."

Tamaki silently, "That's nice to hear."

Mirio asked, "What?"

Nejire and Tamaki said, "Nothing."

Izumi looking at the camera made heart signed with her hands then jumped on robots to cut some wire to take them down which Aizawa asked, "Where did she learn to fight like that?"

Mirio said, "She told me that she goes to a lot of dojos and gun ranges to learn how to fight back her former bullies."

Yagi asked, "Bullies?"

Mirio sighed, "She told me about her classmates bullied her for her quirklessness, which the bullies were mostly from boys which she states that might be the reason she isn't into guys. She refers to me sometimes as the only few guys that she can be friends with. Heck her father left her and her mother because she was quirkless."

The UA staff were pissed by the bullying Izumi had to go through and that her father would leave her and her mother for such a stupid reason. Mirio continued, "Her main hobby is to prove people wrong…"

**Izumi**

Izumi was having a blast which she took out robots and actually got other people's backs, then a huge robot came out of the ground. While everyone ran, Izumi got out the RPG and shot it right at it's face which the robot fell back. Izumi then heard a help which she saw a brown hair girl under some rubble. Izumi went up to her to pull her out which she said, "Thank you."

Izuku smirked, "No problem."

Izumi carried her while shouting, "I took out the big ass robot that you pussies were running from! I got bigger balls than all of you!"

Which then she dropped her off to UA's Recovery Girl, Izumi said, "She just has a small injury."

Recovery Girl chuckled, "You did well, just need tone it down on the cursing."

Izumi laughed, "I would love to see UA try!"

Izumi skipped on out which she thought, 'I wonder if Mirio saw my artwork?'

**Monitor Room**

Everyone liked what Izumi did to the zero pointer then they saw another heart with words in it reading, 'Eraserhead X Present Mic' which Midnight lost her shit laughed. Present Mic shouted, "How does she know?!"

Then he covered his mouth, and everyone looked at him which Aizawa said, "The secret is out… we are in a relationship."

Midnight said, "I want her as my sidekick, and I knew it!"

Nezu said, "I would like to know how she knows."

Mirio said, "Don't tell Izumi because me and her made a bet on this and now I owe her money."

Nejire asked, "How did she know?"

Mirio said, "She told me word for word 'Gays can detect other gays' which I thought it was nonsense."

Nezu chuckled, "A very interesting girl you brought here today… she took out a few robots which gets 18 villain points and with the secret rescue points which gets her 78 points in total. She will make a great addition to this year's new class of students."

Mirio smiled and thought, 'I knew she would pass and get in.'

**Izumi**

Izumi waited a few weeks which she asked Mirio a couple of times if she passed. Mirio kept saying he is not supposed to tell her if she passed or not, but Izumi knew from his face that she did. Then her mom ran up the stairs to shout, "Izumi! The letter is here!"

Izumi grabbed it which Toga said, "Open it up, I want to see."

Izumi opened it up which a hologram of All Might appeared, "Hello Izumi Midoriya, you did a good job on the written test and passed with flying colors, now for the physical test you scored 18 villain points… but there were also secret rescue points…"

Izumi said, "I knew there was a secret point system."

All Might continue, "Which you collected 60 rescue points in total which got you a total of 78 points! The highest score by one point!"

Toga and Inko cheered which Izumi said, "I wonder who got second place."

**Bakugo's Place**

Bakugo shouted, "WHO THE HELL BEAT ME BY ONE POINT?!"

**Izumi**

Izumi and Toga were alone in the room which the two started making out. Toga asked, "You told Tomura about this right?"

Izumi said, "Yeah, at first he was confused then he realized it works to his advantage."

Izumi grabbed Toga's ass, "Besides let's get back to what really matters."

Toga giggled as they continued to celebrate Izumi's victory which Izumi looked at you, the reader, "Time skip, motherfuckers."

**First Day of UA**

Izumi walked up to class with her new uniform which she likes it and it turns on Toga so it's safe to say that Izumi can wear this every day. She headed into Class 1A which she walked in to see the blue hair boy and Bakugo arguing which she sighed, "Men…"

She walked to her seat like nobody noticed her except a brown hair girl behind her said, "Hey there!"

Izumi jumped, "Fuck!"

The girl asked, "Are you okay?"

Izumi said, "Sorry, I'm not use to people I share classes with talk to me."

The girl said, "I'm Ochaco Uraraka, it's nice to meet the girl who helped me out at the exam."

Izumi smiled, "I'm Izumi Midoriya, it's nice to meet you."

Then they heard, "DEKU!"

Bakugo came up to them, "How did a quirkless bitch like you…"

Izumi kicked his nuts, "Last time I check, you are my bitch… now don't speak to me unless spoke to."

The blue hair boy said, "You! I must apologize for my manners from the exam because you knew what you were doing…"

Izumi in shock, "Apology?!"

The boy said, "Yes!"

Izumi smiled, "No one ever apologized to me before, what is your name?"

The boy said, "Tenya Iida…"

Izumi said, "Nice to meet you Iida, I wonder where the teacher is at?"

The everyone heard, "Right here."

They looked down to see Eraserhead in a sleeping bag which Izumi said, "Oh my god, it's the incredibly rare hobo caterpillar! I can't wait for it to hatch!"

Eraserhead said, "I will hatch in a foot in your ass, if you don't get to your seats."

Everyone ran to their seats except Izumi who just casually walked to her seat, which Eraserhead got up, "My name is Shota Aizawa, I'm your homeroom teacher. Do you all have questions?"

Izumi rose her hand faster than a blink of an eye which Aizawa said, "Yes, Problem Child."

Izumi asked, "Are you and Present Mic in a romantic relationship?"

Everyone looked at her which Aizawa sighed, "Yes."

Everyone was in shock and Izumi shouted, "Mirio owes me money!"

Aizawa asked, "How do you know about me and Mic?"

Izumi said, "It takes a gay to see a gay."

The guys felt their hearts dropped by that statement because they had a crush on Izumi because she was so beautiful and strong. The pink girl asked, "You're…"

Izumi smiled, "That's right, I'm gay but don't worry I got a girlfriend so I'm not going after you all yet. Also, Problem Child… I am going to make that my hero name, imagine Problem Child: The Quirkless Hero."

Aizawa couldn't help but smirk, "Any other questions, Problem Child?"

Izumi said, "None at the moment."

Aizawa said, "Good, now time to head to the field for quirk evaluations."

Bakugo smirked, "How does a quirkless loser like her do quirk evaluations?"

Izumi smugged, "Watch and learn, you uneducated monkey."

In the girl's locker room, as they were getting changed Izumi noticed a small hole which Izumi said, "Oi, Earphone girl."

Jiro looked her, "Yeah."

Izumi said, "Stick your earphone in that hole to stab someone's eye out."

Jiro smirked, "With pleasure."

Jiro stuck her earphone jack ear lope in the hole and surely enough it stabbed a guy's eye which as he screamed in pain Izumi and some of the other girls laughed a bit. Izumi said, "Nice one!"

Jiro smiled, "Genius idea."

The girls saw Izumi's six pack which Jiro was thinking, 'That is a nice six pack… and her ass is amazing… and her tits are perfect.'

The black ponytail asked, "Is it true you are quirkless?"

Izumi said, "Yep, I'm quirkless."

The invisible girl said, "That's cool that you got in with no quirk at all."

Izumi smiled, "Thanks."

When the girls got to the field in their gym clothes, Izumi kept the shirt unbuttoned revealing her six pack and bra which some of the guys were thinking, 'She has a six pack… a new fetish has awakened.'

Aizawa smirked, "Problem Child, since you got the highest score on the test…"

Bakugo looked at Izumi, "You beat me by one…"

Izumi punched him in the crouch, "Please continue Aizawa-sensei."

Aizawa chuckled a bit, "You can go first… you can use what ever you need to throw the ball as far as you can."

Izumi saw the weapons on a nearby table which she grabbed the baseball bat and a Desert Eagle which she threw the ball in the air, "Swing batter, batter!"

She hit the ball with the bat to make it fly then pull out the pistol to shoot at it to make it got 350 meters. Aizawa showed the class how far the ball went, "Remember she has no quirk and she only used a baseball bat and pistol to make it go that far… the person who places last is expelled."

Izumi looks at you, the reader, "I like where this is going."


	4. Chapter 4

**First Day**

Izumi did the multiple tests which Izumi did decent on which she finished with 5th in the ranks which she was pretty happy about it. Then the grape hair kid cried a little bit which then Aizawa with a shit eating grin, "The last part about expelling the person who ranked last was a lie."

Izumi said, "Come on!"

Momo said, "It was obviously a lie."

Izumi asked, "Where's Mirio, Aizawa-sensei?"

Aizawa said, "Classroom 3A."

Izumi ran like hell to the room which everyone else was confused by this, Aizawa grinned, "She is going to be a fun one."

**Class 3A**

Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki were bored from Present Mic's English lessons which then the door came down. The door flew off the hinges and came to the ground which Izumi came in to say, "Mirio, you owe me money!"

Mirio pulled out 50,000 yen ($461 about) which Tamaki said, "You bid that much!"

Izumi smirked, "Perfect… now for the other bet."

The class looked at her in shock which Present Mic asked, "What other bet?"

Izumi went up to Present Mic, "I need to know… who is the wife in your relationship with Aizawa-sensei?"

One of the students of Class 3A choked on their drink from the question, Nejire laughed, "I can't believe she asked Yamada-sensei that!"

Yamada said, "You didn't hear this from me but… Shota is the wife."

Izumi jumped in the air, "I'm right again, I fucking knew it!"

Mirio said, "Oh no."

Izumi smiled, "I'll give you a week to get 100,000 yen, Mirio."

Izumi skipped out of the room which Yamada sighed, "I feel bad for the janitor."

Izumi came back in, "Mirio X Nejire X Tamaki!"

Mirio said, "It's not like that!"

Izumi said, "I don't hear a 'no' from Nejire or Tamaki."

The two blushed and couldn't answer which Izumi made a heart symbol with her hands then ran out. Mirio said, "I'm going to be broke if I keep gambling with her."

Tamaki said, "I think you should stop gambling a together."

Mirio asked, "Why didn't you two say something when she mentioned the three of us in a relationship?"

Nejire and Tamaki said, "No reason."

**Izumi**

She was in her villain outfit skipping to the bar which she kicked the door, but it didn't come down. Izumi looked in her backpack to pull out a door ram which it took down the door which Kurogiri shouted, "What the fuck!"

Tomura, Dabi, Toga, and Twice didn't know what to think because they never heard Kurogiri curse which Izumi said, "Got to try harder that."

Tomura asked, "Is the event still happening?"

Izumi put a file in front of Tomura which she said, "Yep!"

Then she noticed a green hair man in the corner of the bar which Izumi asked, "Who is that?"

Kurogiri said, "That is Dragon, he is a villain that is going to help us at the USJ."

Dragon said, "Hello Bunny, I always wanted to meet you because I heard you have information on certain heroes."

Izumi said, "Suck a cock, asshole."

Dabi got in front of her, "Hold up, what is going on?"

Sensei chuckled, "**Oh, what a sight to see… a father and his abandoned daughter finally meet at last.**"

Dragon, Tomura, Kurogiri, Toga, and Dabi said, "WHAT?!"

Izumi took off her mask, "Been a long fucking time, Dad!"

Dragon asked, "Izumi?"

Izumi said, "You remember my name? I guess you can just go fuck yourself now."

Dragon said, "Izumi, it's not what you think."

Izumi said, "You left me and my mother because I am quirkless."

Dragon said, "And for your protection because without a quirk, you can't defend yourself against my enemies."

Dabi, Tomura, and Toga laughed which confused Dragon, Kurogiri sighed, "She has a kill a ton of people, directly and indirectly, she has no problem defending herself from any of your enemies."

Izumi said, "My kill count is pretty high at the moment, besides I'm not here for you… Dabi, I was right Present Mic X Eraserhead is a thing and Eraserhead is the wife in the relationship."

Dabi fell to his knees, "FUCK!"

Dabi pulled out 150,000 yen which Izumi took the money and made it rain on Toga and Kurogiri which Dragon said, "I need to ask you something, Izumi."

Izumi grunted, "What do you want from me anyways?"

Dragon said, "I would like to know you and your mom are doing and how to defeat Endeavor."

Izumi said, "Endeavor would be 50,000, as for me and mom that would be 500,000 yen."

Dragon's jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me?"

Toga smirked, "Not one bit, you don't get better results than her results."

Dragon said, "I guess I will just settle with Endeavor because I only have 200,000 yen on me."

Dragon pulled out the cash which Izumi took it to say, "Get a guy who has stolen a fire truck to hose his ass down, then shoot him until he is dead. Another option is to get him inside a building then activate the sprinklers and kill him with guns because he is actually pretty strong physically. The last option is to get a sniper to kill his ass while he is on the street. It's not rocket science old man."

Izumi grabbed Toga's hand, "We got 250,000 yen and we are going to make it rain!"

Kurogiri asked, "What about my door?"

Izumi put stack of 50,000 yen in front of Kurogiri which Izumi said, "Scratch that, we have 200,000 yen to spend."

The two skipped out which Dragon sighed about his greatest mistake which Sensei chuckled, "**She might forgive you… one day.**"

Dragon said, "I don't think she will… I think leaving her and her mother was the stupidest thing I have done. If I go back, I will face both their wrath, if I stay hidden like this… I'm real sure she will kill me."

Kurogiri gave him a drink and then processed to fix the broken door.

**Izumi and Toga**

Izumi and Toga were shopping for new clothes and other stuff which Izumi got on some red booty shorts. Toga's eyes shined, "Yes!"

Izumi smiled, "You likey?"

Toga nodded, "Me very likey."

Izumi asked, "For my hero in training out should I go gender bend Jotaro, skin-tight jumpsuit, or something Midnight would wear?"

Toga said, "That's a hard one… I think an outfit that a gender bend Jotaro would wear."

Izumi smiled, "Thanks honey."

Then after a few clothes bought, they headed to the food court which they saw some of the girls from Izumi's class which Mina waved, "Izumi!"

Izumi waved, "Hey."

Jiro asked, "Where did you go are the evaluation?"

Izumi said, "To Class 3A to collect my money from my bets."

Momo asked, "Bets?"

Izumi said, "The bet is that Aizawa-sensei and Yamada-sensei was a thing. The second one was who was the wife in the relationship."

Toru in excitement, "Who is the wife?"

Izumi giggled, "You didn't hear it from me… Aizawa-sensei is the wife."

Uraraka's jaw dropped, "No!"

Momo asked, "Who is she?"

Izumi grabbed Toga lose, "This is my girlfriend, Himiko Toga."

Toga smiled, "Hello and sorry, but she is taken by me."

The girls looked at the two which Mina asked, "How did you two met?"

Izumi said, "We crossed paths and we went to a lot of the same places, which then after a while… we started going out."

Toga giggled, "She thinks I'm cute and I still think she is hot, so I definitely wanted to go out with her."

Mina smirked, "How far have you two gone?"

Izumi said, "We have sex almost daily."

The girl's jaws dropped except Toga, who said, "Come on, you can't tell them that much."

Izumi smiled, "Sorry Boo."

They kissed with tongue which Momo asked, "Were you two getting something to eat?"

Toga said, "No the exit is by the food court which we are heading to her place for some food and some us time."

The two skipped away which Jiro thought, 'Toga is pretty cut… dammit those two made me gay now… should I go after Momo.' (Should I add a KyokaXMomo?)

**The Next Day**

Izumi was sitting in her desk which she dozed off until All Might shouted, "I'M HERE!"

Izumi woke up which the class looked at All Might in excitement and they followed him to do their latest deal in the gym. Izumi got on her hero outfit which consisted on jeans, a black leather jacket, a crop top, a cap, guns with rubber bullets, and two batons. She was not allowed to use katanas or live ammunition… yet, but she knew that rubber bullets and batons are still going to hurt like hell. Izumi came out which Asui said, "You look nice."

Izumi said, "Thanks, I notice most you decided on the skin-tight suits except Kyoka which I like the punk rock."

Kyoka smiled a little, "Thanks."

Then All Might explained the rules of exercise which Izumi whispered, "Please say I get to beat up Bakago."

Bakugo was thinking, 'Please let me fight Deku to put that quirkless bitch in her place.'

Izumi was assigned with Shoto Todoroki which she looked at him thinking, 'Easy win.'

Bakugo was assigned Momo and they had to fight each other which Izumi and Shoto on the hero team. Izumi went to Shoto to say, "Freezing the place sounds nice… don't you agree?"

Shoto said, "That was my plan…"

Izumi said, "Not to be rude or offensive… but your dad is the biggest asshole I have ever seen, and he gives my dad a run for his money."

Shoto stopped for a second then asked, "Are you joking?"

Izumi said, "No… I'm serious."

Shoto asked, "Why do you hate your dad?"

Izumi said, "Abandoned me and my mom at age 4 when it's revealed I don't have a quirk."

Shoto smirked, "I think you and I might have become friends."

Izumi said, "Freeze the place but be prepare for Bakago when he explodes the ice off him and Momo to make a hair dryer to get herself out of the ice."

Shoto said, "Thanks for the heads up… you got something prepare for close up fights."

Izumi showed off her weapons which Shoto said, "That looks like it can hurt someone."

Izumi showed a picture of a flaming trashcan, "I got a good picture of your dad right here."

Shoto died from laughter as they were waiting to get inside the building to fight Momo and Bakugo. Shoto calmed down to say, "Funny, I haven't laughed like that… never. I never laughed like this before."

Izumi said, "I heard that Bunny dumped a bucket of ice water on Endeavor one time… I believe it's on video."

Shoto said, "Father took the video down."

Izumi smiled, "It's a good thing I downloaded it before it was taken down."

Shoto looked at her, "Are you serious?"

Izumi showed the video which Shoto asked, "Can you seen me the video?"

Izumi smiled, "Sure thing buddy."

Shoto saw the video now on phone, "I'm going to watch this every night before I go to sleep."

Then they heard, "You may enter the building."

Izumi opened the door, "Do it!"

Shoto then froze the entire building which Izumi heard some explosions which she said, "That's the dumbass alright."

She pulled out a pistol then ran in which Shoto followed, Izumi said, "Watch your right."

Which Bakugo jumped at them and shot an explosion from the right which Izumi ducked and shot him in the dick which Shoto froze him. Izumi said, "I guess you can say…"

Izumi put her sunglasses on, "He needs to chill out."

**Monitor Room**

Mineta shouted in pain, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kyoka who stepped on his foot on purpose but did it on purpose, she said, "My bad."

Kirishima asked, "Was that a reference to something?"

Then after a second Sero said, "It was a reference!"

**Izumi and Shoto**

Then Izumi and Shoto saw a barricaded room which Izumi said, "I wish I had a door ram… Shoto can you go outside to freeze the windows outside and come back."

Shoto said, "They are frozen, but I know where you are going with this."

Shoto made a small fire which made smoke in the room Momo was in which the plan is to smoke her out. After a minute, Momo came out to surrender which Izumi chuckled, "That was fun."

They went back to the monitor room which they voted Momo was MVP which the reason was that Shoto and Izumi could have possibly killed her trying to make her surrender. Izumi shrugged it off which she watched the rest of her classmates which she found them interesting. She thought to herself, 'Look at these guys, they have great quirks… except Purple Bill Cosby.'

Then they finished class and Izumi headed on over to the gym to workout then head on home to enjoy her 'Toga' time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Date Night And Other Stuff**

Izumi and Toga had date night tonight which they had plans which they were going to have a blast. But first thing is to head to the bar to discuss future plans and induct a few new members. Izumi sighed, "Do we really need to attend this?"

Toga kissed her cheek, "Sadly yes."

Izumi gave Toga a box which Izumi smiled, "Open it… it's a gift I wanted to give you."

Toga opened it which it was pink and blood red skin-tight suit with a mask that covers the top part of her face, but to doesn't cover her legs and mouth. Toga was excited to put it on and they ran to a secret alley for her to change. When Toga came out, she asked, "How do I look?"

Izumi smiled as she grabbed her close to her, "You look amazing… and it makes your ass look and feel great."

Toga giggled by the comment then they ran to the bar which Izumi got the door ram out to use it on the door. She hit the door three times but nothing happened, Kurogiri on the other side, "This will hopefully teach her to use my door like a regular door."

Izumi smiled as she pulled out some plastic explosives, "We might need to stand back."

Toga and Izumi got back which Izumi shouted, "CLEAR!"

The door flew off from the explosion which Kurogiri in absolute shout, "Why?!"

Izumi and Toga came in which Toga said, "Well we are here."

Tomura sighed, "We have three members to induct and I need to talk to Bunny on how the USJ will go."

Izumi gave a thumb's up, "All righty, Mr. Hands On… I'm always willing to be handy in your villainous plans."

They looked at a man in a black and white skin-tight suit which he said, "My name is Twice…_ No, it's not_… I'm here to join… _Let me smash_… My quirk is Twice which I make clones… _I want to fuck myself._"

Izumi quickly, "I want him to join, especially his quirk."

Tomura said, "Agreed."

Then another man said, "My name is Magne, or you can call me 'Big Sis', I want to join to express myself without being judged. My quirk is Magnetism, but it works on people."

Izumi and Tomura nodded as a sign of agreement then a blonde fellow said, "Muscular and I want to join…"

Izumi asked, "Are you the Muscular, I mean the guy who kill the Water Hose Duo Muscular?"

Muscular chuckled, "Yeah, how do you know that I did it?"

Izumi pulled out a book with pictures of dead heroes that Muscular has killed and the Water Hose Duo, "I'm actually a fan of your work, the way you kill is interesting and your quirk is amazing."

Muscular looked at the book, "You have a picture of every murder I have done… I love it."

Which after the inductions, Izumi and Tomura went to a private room, Izumi asked, "So… what is the plan?"

Tomura said, "You are going to be there as a student which Twice will make a clone of you to be Bunny to show up."

Izumi nodded, "Sounds like a good idea… you need something else?"

Tomura asked, "Will All Might be there on time?"

Izumi said, "At the rate of him playing hero and being a teacher… he might show up a little late."

Tomura grinned, "Good, that's all I need to know."

Izumi then went back to Toga which the two skipped out of the bar together while Kurogiri made a note to himself to get a door that can handle plastic explosives. Dabi chuckled, "So, how much from the budget is for the door?"

Kurogiri glared, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Dragon in the back, "I never thought I would see her destroy a door like that… why does she hang out with the blonde girl a lot?"

Dabi sighed, "She will kill me if I told you… the blonde is her girlfriend."

**Izumi and Toga**

Izumi and Toga were massacring a group of thugs which Toga was loving the amount of blood. Izumi found this thoracic to relieve stress from being in the same class as Bakugo. Izumi went to Toga, "You having fun?"

Toga turned with the biggest smile, "Yes…"

Izumi lifted the bottom part of the mask which the two started making out then they heard footsteps. Izumi put the bottom part of the mask back on which the two looked to see Ingenuim which Izumi giggled, "It's Ingenuim, trick question… when is your next oil change?"

Ingenuim in serious tone, "Bunny and… who are you?"

Toga was about to say her name which Izumi said, "Her name is Pinky Pie."

Toga giggled uncontrollably, "Yes, my name is Pinky Pie."

Ingenuim said, "I will capture you two and bring you to justice!"

Izumi said, "I would like to see you try, Captain Cankle."

Ingenuim began to do his ultimate move which Izumi and Toga got in a defensive stance which then a man attacked Ingenuim from above. The man jumped back to the girls which the two recognized him which Izumi asked, "Stain?"

Stain smiled, "You heard of me?"

Toga giggled, "The Stain?!"

Izumi said, "It's an honor to meet you personally… I am a strong believer in your philosophy of this society full of fakes."

Ingenuim got up, "This isn't good, I'm outnumbered."

Then two figures appeared next to Ingenuim which the tall muscular man said, "No, you are not."

Izumi said, "Knuckleduster and The Crawler."

Crawler in awe, "She called me by my proper name."

Stain grunted, "You two are getting in my way to doing my job."

Knuckleduster said, "Killing this man is wrong."

Crawler in a serious tone, "This man is a true hero…"

Izumi shouted, "I got Knuckleduster and you got The Crawler, Pinky!"

Izumi rushed at Knuckleduster with her katanas which they collided with his bass knuckles which she jumped back, "I always wanted to fight with my own kind."

Knuckleduster raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Izumi twirled her katanas, "I'm quirkless as well."

She ran to swing her swords which Knuckleduster while dodging and using his bass knuckles to defend himself, "Why are you telling me this?"

Izumi cut his chest, "Because no one… will ever believe you."

Toga was throwing her knives at The Crawler which he dodged them, but close combat was Toga's strength. Toga managed to cut him, "You are bleeding… it makes me very happy."

The Crawler was freaked out about Toga which Stain said, "Give me the blade to help you out."

Toga toss the blade which Stain jumped to it quickly to then lick it and Crawler was paralyzed. Knuckleduster pushed Izumi off of him to grab Crawler. but Izumi threw a knife at his leg to stop him. Then a fourth figure popped up, "I see you three are in trouble…"

Izumi said, "Oh hell no…"

Stain smiled, "Midnight."

Midnight smiled, "My, my… I didn't expect Bunny having a partner and they are working with Stain."

Izumi said, "Well fuck me sideways, Pinky Pie… time to run."

Izumi threw a huge smoke bomb which Stain went with the girls as the climbed to the top of a building and started jumping building to building. When the three were in the clear, Izumi said, "Midnight and her gas, we were so close to winning too."

Stain looked at the two, "You mention you are a believer of my philosophy."

Izumi said, "Yes… this society is flooded with fakes."

Toga smiled, "It really is Stain."

Stain said, "I've been watching you two, I know the blonde girls face… but I haven't seen your face, Bunny. You two only have killed thugs and injured some heroes just to get away from them. Which I see no reason to kill you two."

Izumi and Toga were glad they were not going to die so they headed to their next stop which was a motel. They went to a room which had plastic all over it which Toga asked, "What's with the plastic?"

Izumi got naked, "To make cleaning the mess easier."

Toga was confused until Izumi got a bag of blood out of the fridge which Izumi opened it to pour it on her breast which Toga was very excited. Izumi smirked, "Come on… lick me up."

Toga came over to start licking her blood covered breasts and body, then Izumi got another bag to ask, "More?"

Toga while licking her, "Please."

She opened the bag to pour it on her blood again which Toga was licking her clean then Izumi pulled her up to kiss her then Izumi looked at you, the reader, "Time skip again, LOL."

**UA**

Izumi and the class were learning in Yamada's English class which Izumi knows English, but she had to act dumb. Then Aizawa came in, "Time to go to our trip."

Everyone was excited and ran out of the classroom to get in their hero outfits then got on the bus. Izumi sat next to Asui which Asui asked, "Midoriya-chan…"

Izumi said, "Call me Izumi."

Asui responded, "Call me Tsu, you seem to really hate Bakugo."

Izumi glared at Bakugo which he glared back, "Bad history."

Which after a while they made it to the USJ, everyone looked in awe. Izumi looked around to play her role until she saw Kurogiri's warp gate which she knew it's show time. She checked her weapons which were pistols which rubber bullets and two batons. Then she got warped to the safest zone she wanted to be warped to… the Downpour Zone.


	6. Chapter 6

**USJ**

Izumi looked around to see the Downpour Zone, she felt the rain, "God dammit, I should have brought an umbrella!"

A villain came up behind her, "I think I…"

Izumi roundhouse kicked him, "Sorry, I'm not interested."

A few more villains appeared which Izumi pulled out her batons ready to fight, then Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to beat their asses. Izumi crossed her arms to make an 'X' (Like the Jojo reference), "Niiiice!"

Tokoyami gave her a thumb's up which Izuku grabbed a few weapons off the villains. Tokoyami asked, "What are you up to?"

Izumi checking the weapons, "They gave me two batons and two guns with rubber bullets. I'm looking for weapons that actually hurt, mostly real bullets to shoot their kneecaps."

Izumi grabbed the weapons then the two saw Koda being chased which Izumi shot the villains' knees which then she used her batons to knock them out. Tokoyami asked Koda, "Is there more?"

Koda nodded as a sign of 'no' which Izumi said, "We should help Aizawa, he might be in danger."

**Central Plaza**

Aizawa should have called in sick today because he was getting his ass kicked by huge creature that has multiple quirks. The leader was talking about stuff with Bunny which Bunny went up to look at Aizawa, "You're not looking too good, Hobo Cop."

Aizawa looked at her, "I'm not a cop."

Bunny asked, "I don't know, you both arrest people, investigate crime scenes, and uphold the law. You are just cops that can use your quirks, so Hobo Cop which student should we kill first…"

Izumi shot a bullet at the nomu's eye, "Put the hobo down!"

Aizawa looked Izumi, "Run!"

Tomura doesn't want to kill Izumi because a clone can last for a certain time and is weaker. Tomura looked at Bunny, "You deal with that one."

Bunny saluted, "No problem, Handy Mandy!"

Bunny pulled out her katanas and Izumi shrugged then pulled out her batons. Izumi smirked, "I know some people drop their babies, but you were thrown at a fucking wall."

Bunny shouted, "You expired condom!"

Izumi shouted, "Your ass is grass and I'm a lawnmower!"

The two started fighting each other which Tokoyami took advantage to use Dark Shadow to throw the nomu off Aizawa. When the nomu was away from Aizawa, Koda took Aizawa to the entrance. Tomura scratched his neck then looked at the clone of Bunny was about to get her ass kicked. Tomura called Kurogiri to warp the clone out which Izumi kicked the clone hard into the warp gate.

**Meanwhile at the bar**

Twice, Dabi, and Giran were relaxing until they saw the warp gate open and the clone of Bunny fell to the ground and turned to a mud like substance. The three were freaked out for a few seconds then realized it was a clone then continued their day.

**USJ**

The door opened which All Might stood which everyone cheered, All Might said, "**Everything is going to be alright, because I AM HERE!**"

Tomura giggling, "He is here."

Izumi looked at Tomura, 'Hopefully he doesn't reveal the nomus weakness.'

All Might came to Carolina Sash the nomu but it was unaffected, then he went harder. Out of excitement, Tomura smiled, "You can't defeat it because one of his quirks is Shock Absorption."

Izumi looked at Tomura, 'You had ONE JOB!'

Then half of the nomu was frozen solid which Shoto said, "I heard your plan to kill All Might. I will not allow that."

Tomura smiled, "Kurogiri… free him."

Kurogiri warped the nonfrozen part of the nomu which split him in half, then the nomu regenerated to full health. All Might and the students were in shock except Izumi because if she had her weapons then she could give this nomu an ass whooping. Then after All Might was punching the nomu, he realized that he has to go beyond his power to force it to surrender. Which Izumi and the students were in awe by the speed and power of each punch he was doing on the nomu. Then All Might said, "**GO BEYOND! PLUS! ULTRAAA!**"

All Might delivered his 300th punch on the nomu and it went flying out of the USJ leaving everyone in awe. Tomura was pissed which he and Kurogiri left to go back to base while All Might was deflating like a balloon which Izumi ran up to him, "Are you okay, Protein Shake?!"

All Might chuckled, "**Yes I am, Young Midoriya!**"

Izumi didn't have a scratch on her which she was good to go home, Mirio came up to her, "Are you alright?!"

Izumi punch his shoulder, "Of course I am, I also kicked Bunny's ass which made up for the bad day."

In her head, 'I got to kick my own ass, best day ever!'

Mirio in shock, "You fought Bunny!"

Izumi giggled, "She was good, but I was better."

Nejire behind Mirio, "What was she like?"

Izumi smirked, "Would you believe me if I believe she is quirkless like me?"

Tamaki choked on his drink, Nejire in shock, and Mirio's jaw dropped then Nezu appeared, "What makes you certain Bunny is quirkless?"

Izumi looked at him, "If she had a quirk, she would have used it, like an intelligence quirk to predict my strikes. A weak speed quirk to swing the blades faster and move quicker. I also stepped on her foot which I can tell the differences between steeping on a quirkless foot and a quirk foot."

Nezu looked at her, "I never considered the possibility of Bunny being quirkless… I think you might have helped us getting closer to finding out who Bunny is."

Izumi smiled, "Sure thing Mr. Little Bear-Mouse-Dog Thing."

She then skipped along to her house which Nezu looked at the Big Three, "She is a free spirit… I think she would make an excellent hero."

Mirio chuckle, "I heard from Aizawa yesterday that her hero name is going to be Problem Child: The Quirkless Hero."

The Big Three left which Nezu giggled, "I think I should place my bet on the Mirio x Nejire x Tamaki ship. Midnight and Midoriya might be right about it."

**Bar**

Izumi arrived in her villain outfit at the door, "What if I entered without breaking the door?"

She opened the door to see Kurogiri then she sat in front of him, Kurogiri kept looking at the door. Izumi asked, "What are you doing?"

Kurogiri said, "I'm waiting for Bunny to try to break my door down."

Izumi giggled, "Good luck."

Kurogiri looked at her, "Wait! Now you didn't break the door down!"

Izumi and the other members started laughing their asses off, then Toga and Dabi had Tomura strapped to a chair. Izumi pulled out a few things, "Time to moisturize that face of yours."

Tomura grunted, "Why?!"

Dabi giggled, "You're so ugly, you could be a modern art masterpiece. Which we are going to fix that."

Tomura looked at Dabi, "At least I'm a piece of art, unlike you standing out in a corn field to where people don't have to look at your fake skin ass."

Izumi and Toga looked at each other, "Gay."

Tomura and Dabi looked at them, "We are not gay!"

Izumi giggled, "Sure."

Then they began putting stuff on his face then after a few hours they took it off which Tomura no longer had chapped lips and dry skin. Izumi also got rid of the scratches on his neck and what not. Tomura looked into a mirror, "I guess I look alright."

Dabi looked at this new Tomura, 'Am I bi now, what the fuck?!'

Jin shouted, "Mr. Steal Your Girl over here, he is going to have a flood of fan girls."

Tomura grunted, "What makes you think I'm going to have fan girls chasing after me?"

Izumi went over to Jin, "Look… I need a clone of me."

Jin looked at her in confusion but he made one anyways which Toga asked, "Why do you need a clone?"

The two Izumi smiled as they picked her pick to take her to home which Toga giggled, "I'm getting two bunnies tonight!"

As they left, everyone was having thoughts that they didn't expect to have which they all agreed to never discuss it.

**Izumi's House**

Toga was getting it on with Izumi and Izumi's clone which the clone was sucking on one boob and Izumi was make out with her, but they had their fingers in Toga's pussy. Toga moaned, "Oh… oh god… yes…"

Izumi and her clone looked at each other before they both got a strap-on on, Toga looked at the two. Izumi looked at her clone and the clone kissed her then the two got on Toga. Then Izumi and her clone looked at you, the reader, "Sorry but timeskip, because fuck you."

**UA**

Everyone sat in the class wondering how Aizawa was doing then he came but he looked like a mummy. Izumi said, "You made it, Mummy-sensei!"

Iida shouted, "Sensei! You should be resting!"

Aizawa said, "Evil never rests, which means I shouldn't rest either."

Momo was about to say something but Aizawa said, "Our sports festival is being delayed by two weeks because there were bombs found and a few things are still in the works. But you all have internships to attend."

Everyone look at him in confusion, "Internships?"

Aizawa smirked, "The pro heroes have been watching your progress for a while and they want to give you all an internship that last two weeks which you all will show off your skills at the sports festival."

Kirishima teared up, "That sounds great."

Bakugo couldn't wait to see which pros offered him an internship, Izumi is real sure she doesn't have more than five at most. Then people with carts of internship offers which they put the offers on each desk. Izumi was in shock that she was given 30 offers which a tear drop rolled down her cheek. Uraraka in concern, "Are you okay?"

Izumi said, "I never thought I would get this many… it's beautiful."

Izumi started reading through them then she found Mirko: The Rabbit Hero's offer which she took that one in a heartbeat. Then after she accepted it then she ran around to find Mirio which after looking through many possible locations, she couldn't find him. She was now at the gym which then she heard some moaning. She stopped where she was at then smirked as she tip-toed to the origin of the sound.

She looked in the locker room to see that she was right; Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki were in a sexual relationship which she pulled out her phone to turn off the flash then took a photo. She then ran off in celebration which she chanted, "I was right. I was right…"

Then she bumped to Midnight which Izumi dropped her phone, Midnight asked, "Are you alright?"

Izumi said, "Sorry about that…"

Midnight looked at the photo on her phone which Midnight asked, "Is that edited?"

Izumi smiled, "No."

Midnight jumped in the air, "We were right! I won the bet!"

Izumi in shock, "There was a bet?!"

Midnight smiled, "Yes there was and now Shota owes me money."

Izumi giggled, "Can I see the other bets?"

Midnight said, "Come with me."

The two skipped down the hall to the breakroom which Midnight shouted, "SHOTA! YOU OWE ME MONEY!"

Aizawa tiredly while Yamada was feeding him, "What?"

Izumi giggled, "Mirio x Nejire x Tamaki is official and she wants her money, while I want to join in on these bets."

Aizawa sighed as he handed over 500,000 yen to Midnight and Nezu which Nezu giggled, "The other bets are on the board."

Izumi looked at the board and placed a bet on Kirishima x Bakugo, Asui x Ashido, Jiro x Yaoyorozi, and a few others which Izumi looked at them carefully before placing bets. Then Nezu asked, "Why were you looking for Mirio in the first place?"

Izumi scratched her head, "I was going to tell him that I'm going to Mirko's internship which means I will be nearby."

Nezu chuckled, "How would you feel if you took extra classes?"

Izumi looked at him, "Huh?"

Nezu smiled, "As my personal student…"

Izumi put her hand out, "Said no more, I'm in! Just tell me the times when and where to come in!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Internship**

Izumi was at an apartment in her school uniform with her hero outfit in a suitcase. She looked at the card which she smirked, "Let's _**hop **_on in."

A feminine voice said, "Making jokes already I see."

Izumi turned around to see Mirko: The Rabbit Hero herself, Izumi scratched her head, "Well I'm glad that I don't have to find your apartment room and nervously knock on your door."

Mirko raised an eyebrow, "Are you Problem Child: The Quirkless Hero?"

Izumi smirked, "You bet!"

Mirko smirked back, "Good, we can get started. Let's head to my apartment room."

They headed up to her room which Izumi showed off he hero outfit, Mirko examined her, "I like the outfit, so you good at parkour?"

Izumi tilted her hat, "That's my strong suit."

Mirko got up, "Let's head on out and see how you do."

They headed out which Mirko jumped on top a building which Izumi ran up to the building then grabbed window ledges to throw herself up each one until she got to the top of the building. Mirko smiling, "I'm impressed, now let's have a race."

Izumi grinning, "Where to?"

Mirko pointed at a skyscraper which Izumi tilted her hat, "Yare yare daze, I will accept your challenge."

Then the two started jumping building to building then Mirko jumped farther which Izumi laughed a little bit, "Time to test out these new shoes!"

She jumped and push a button in her jacket which her shoes became like rockets. She then flew past Mirko which Mirko ginning, "Sneak little brat, this is going to be fun."

Mirko started hoping even faster which Izumi shouted, "Oh, we are getting close!"

Mirko then jumped to get to the top of the skyscraper which Izumi flew to the top which they finished with a tie. Mirko laughed, "I knew you would be worth sending offering an internship to."

Izumi smiled, "This is fun! Let's go again!"

Mirko smiled back, "Let's get patrolling to find some villains, I want to see how you fight."

They began patrolling around the area which a woman was getting mugged which Izumi went up to kick the mugger's balls then knocked him out with one punch. The woman said, "Thank you, Miss?"

Izumi smirked, "Problem Child."

Mirko got next to Izumi, "Nice job kid, let's head to some other areas."

They head on the way then Izumi asked, "Is it true that and a certain dragon might have a relationship that's more than friends…"

Mirko laughed a little bit then leaned to Izumi, "Maybe"

The two then finished the day to head back to the Mirko's place, they also stopped by for food. Mirko was also a little drunk, "Oi, Problem Child… you in a relationship?"

Izumi might have slipped in a few drinks, "Yes, I have a wonderful girlfriend."

Mirko punched her shoulder, "A fellow lesbian *hick* men are dicks that think they are hot shit."

Izumi laughing, "YES! They think they are large and in charge. Thinking *hick* they can get away with anything they want."

Mirko and Izumi laughed for a little bit until Izumi passed out on one of the dining chairs and Mirko on the couch. The next morning, Izumi got up, "Must become operational again."

Mirko slowly waking, "Can you make less noise brat?"

Izumi tip toeing to make breakfast for herself then trying to get over the hangover with Mirko. Then Mirko asked, "Where did you get the rocket shoes?"

Izumi giggled, "I met this pink hair girl in the support department and convinced her to make them for me."

They when out to patrolling the area which they came across Mirio, Izumi waved, "Lemillion, you jackass!"

Mirio went up to her, "Izu… Problem Child, can you be PG when kids are around."

Izumi pointed at him, "I knew you, Nejire, and Tamaki were in a more than just friends kind of relationship."

Mirko sat back to see what's going to happen, Mirio with a straight face, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Izumi pulled out her phone and showed him the picture she took which Mirio sweating bullets, "I guess you caught us red handed."

Izumi smirked, "So… who do you like more?"

Mirio said, "I'm not answering that."

Izumi looked down, "Dammit."

They fist bump then separated which Mirko asked, "Love triangle?"

Izumi nodded, "A strong love triangle with an unbreakable bond."

Mirko giggled, "I wonder who is going to be the father of the first child."

Izumi smiled, "I like to see the wedding and how that is going to go down."

Then it hit nighttime which Izumi could do what she wanted, and she decided to get back to her villainous activities as Bunny. She jumped across the buildings as she was finding a hero whose ass deserves to be kicked. She found a low-ranking hero going by Sparky who can control electricity which she pulled out a wrench to unscrew a fire hydrant. She whistled which Sparky looked at her, Izumi said, "Come here big boy."

Sparky charged at her while getting electricity which Izumi released the water on him. Sparky died when the water touched him because water and electricity do not mix. Izumi then wrote down in her notebook about the sad death of Sparky until a voice said, "We meet again…"

Izumi looked up to see Endeavor which she said, "Fuck me… hello again Flame Beard!"

Endeavor started flaming up which she started hauling ass from him while shouting, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

Then she climbed up a building to reach the top, "Come get me now, Spicy Bitch!"

Endeavor somehow used his quirk to fly up to the top which Izumi looking at you, the reader, "That's a new one."

Then Izumi continued running like hell until she remembered that a certain hero killer is working a few buildings down.

**Stain's Location**

Stain was jumping finishing up on Native until he heard someone landing next to him which he turned to find Bunny. Izumi tiredly, "Stain, I need your help!"

Stain looked at her, "Don't you see I'm busy!"

Then Endeavor came down which Stain smiling, "Nevermind… you have my full interest."

Endeavor smiling, "I'm going to capture Bunny and the hero killer… this night keeps getting better."

Stain and Izumi got their katanas which Izumi looked at Stain's, "You need to get those sharpen, I know a guy who will do a great job for cheap."

Stain snorted, "I'll think about it."

The two jumped on opposite walls to begin the assault which Endeavor pointed a hand at each one then released his flames. The two jumped off the walls to cut Endeavor but Endeavor grabbed their blades to break them. Izumi shouted, "I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU IN THE VAGINA!"

Endeavor raised an eyebrow, "WHAT?!"

Stain looking at her, "I'm real sure he doesn't have one."

Izumi giggled sadistically, "I guess I'm going to have to make one."

Izumi then pulled out her pistol to shoot Endeavor in the head which Stain shouted, "Why the fuck didn't you do that first?!"

Izumi shrugged, "I was being chased around by this asshole for a while… now I'm going to do what I said."

Stain in shock, "WHAT?!"

Izumi pulled out a strap-on, "I'm going to fuck his dead body."

Native still alive, "That's fucked up!"

Stain said, "Like the faker over there, that's pretty fucked up Bunny."

Izumi smirked, "I'll be done in five minutes."

Stain's katana and Izumi's katana met which Izumi giggled, "I'm just joking… I had something way better."

Stain asked, "What?"

**Morning**

Izumi and Mirko were watching the TV which the reporter said, "Breaking news, police found the #2 Pro Hero Endeavor was found dead hanging naked on his agency building. He died from a bullet to the head and letter written by Bunny and Hero Killer Stain. The letter is a warning to all fake heroes that in quote 'This is the fate of all fake heroes'…"

Mirko said, "I know Endeavor was an asshole but Jesus Christ."

Izumi yawned, "Well… I wonder how his family is holding up."

**Dabi**

Dabi was enjoying the news of Endeavor's death but he was also pissed off by Izumi for not inviting him. Dragon in the bar spat out his drink, "No fucking way!"

Tomura smiled, "Izumi took care of him and humiliated him as well, way to go."

Toga giggling, "Endeavor has a half incher… The Fatal Half Inch!"

Dabi, Toga, Tomura, Twice, Magne, Muscular, and All for One were laughing their asses off which Kurogiri served more drinks.

**Shoto**

Shoto was with his brother and sister which he was glad but for some reason sad for the death of his father. They family had mixed feeling because he was a monster that did anything for the fame and money, but he was still their father. Shoto thought the hanging him naked outside his agency building was too far which he was going to catch Bunny, if no one could.

**Izumi**

Izumi was texting Toga for a little bit and it's been a few days since Endeavor's death which she had to head back to UA. Mirko smirked, "You are going to be a great future hero brat. I think you would be an excellent sidekick for me to have in the future."

Izumi smirked back, "I hope I continue to work with you again."

The fist bump then Izumi headed back to UA and her home which she stopped on by to the bar. Izumi put plastic explosives on the door then realized the explosives were going to be enough, so she added a lot more. Then she shouted, "TIMBER!"

The door flew off which Kurogiri looked at Izumi when she came in, "God dammit!"

Toga jumped on Izumi, "So, how was the Rabbit?"

Izumi kissed her, "I got new info for the books and… The Fatal Half Inch is dead, so bitch ass Hawks is #2."

Dabi chuckling, "Trick question… what are you two going to do when you want a child?"

Izumi looked at Dabi straight in the eyes, "Well that's when you come in."

Dabi and Tomura dropped their drinks, "What?"

Izumi said, "Well obviously, we need a male and you are the first guy we know, so we are going to choose you for now."

Toa giggling, "If you are… unavailable then Tomura is next."

Tomura, Dabi, and Kurogiri looked at them, "Hold up!"

Izumi looked at Kurogiri, "Don't worry, you are fourth."

Kurogiri in shock, "Why am I an option?!"

Toga pointed at Twice, "He's the third option."

Twice said, "Wait… _Giggity, Giggity_…"

All for One laughing at this whole thing, "Who's the fifth?"

Izumi and Toga giggled a bit before Izumi said, "You are of course!"

All for One stopped, "Are you joking?"

Toga smiled, "You can think of this however you want."

The screen turned off which Izumi and Toga fell to the floor laughing by his reaction which Dragon sitting in the corner was… deeply disturbed by the conversion. Dragon said, "We need to have a talk…"

Izumi said, "You're not my dad."

Draon said, "Izumi…"

Izumi replied, "You're not my dad…"

Then she picked up Toga, "We are going to leave to have some quality time, I wonder if mom and Auntie Misuki are doing the same."

They left which Dragon in shock, "Inko is bi?"

Kurogiri pulled out his strongest drink for everyone to start drinking then he opened a portal to give All for One his drink.


	8. Chapter 8

**Really?**

The class as in shock at their desks, Izumi asked, "Wait, so the sport festival is already cancelled, and you all were just introducing us to the hero profession early to see how we would react to it?"

Aizawa smirking at his desk, "The whole festival thing is really a bad idea from the start if you think about it. We show off the quirks, names, and faces of future heroes to everyone including villains. Meaning they will research your quirks to when you go out to the world, they already know your weaknesses."

The class couldn't argue with him on that then Momo asked, "Then why did we do this festival in the first place?"

Aizawa shrugged, "Mostly money to fund your education but we are at a point to where we don't need the festival unless we really have to."

The class thinking about it for little bit until Aizawa got up, "But we are still going to do something you all might find exciting."

They followed Aizawa to one of the gyms to find some of the teachers including All Might in the gym. All Might smiling, "**Good Morning! Today we are going to learn…**"

Aizawa sighed, "Super Moves, just get to it while I get some sleep."

Aizawa, in a blink of an eye, was already in a sleeping bag. Izumi puts a juice pouch next him, "I offer this pouch so when the great butterfly hatches, he will have something to drink and fuel himself on his adventures."

Sero, Denki, Jiro, Mina, Shoto, Midnight, Present Mic, and several other started laughing their asses off as Izumi got on her knees bowing to Aizawa like some sort of god. Aizawa chuckled a bit, "I hope the rest of you are taking notes of this."

Then Ectoplasm made some clones which everyone decided to fight them, Izumi's clone looked at her, "Since you are quirkless, I assume you don't have a super move to come up with…"

Izumi laughed a bit, "I have a few super moves to try out."

The original Ectoplasm and a few teachers watched to see Izumi's super moves which Izumi ran up to the clone then fell to the ground. The clone looked at her, "Are you…"

Izumi scorpion kicked his face then got on her feet to stomp sweep his feet, then dropkick the clone. Izumi smirking, "Super Move #1: Fake Trip."

Iida shouted, "That is dirty and underhanded!"

Momo said, "She has to, because without a quirk she is always on the disadvantage. Dirty tactics like that is her strength."

Izumi watched the clone disappear, "Oi Ectoplasm… I want another one."

Ectoplasm made another to see what she would do, Izumi looked at the clone then said, "You foot doesn't look right."

The clone in confusion looked down to see a flashbang at his feet going off which Izumi started beating the shit out of the clone, "Super Move #2: Don't Look Down!"

Aizawa just found Izumi's tactics really entertaining but they felt familiar to him. Yagi wasn't a person who favors underhand tactics, but he knew that she needed to. Midnight loved the level of creativity of Izumi but then Izumi went up to a clone to swipe the legs to make the clone do the splits then got her blade to the clone's neck, "Super Move #5: Nutcracker!"

Midnight shouted, "Perfect move, name, and form!"

After a few hours, Izumi decided to head on to do her things which Kyoka went up to her, "Hey Izumi!"

Izumi looked at her, "Yeah, you need something?"

Kyoka looked around, "I have something to ask… but I want to speak of it somewhere private."

Izumi nodded, "I know where."

The two went to an alley, "Will this do?"

Kyoka shrugged, "Good enough."

Izumi asked, "What you want to ask?"

Kyoka asked, "I want to confess my feelings to a certain someone but…"

Izumi smirked, "Who is the lucky girl?"

Kyoka looked at her red in embarrassment, "How do you know?!"

Izumi giggled a bit, "Gays can detect other gays."

Kyoka recompose herself, "Yes well I want to confess my feeling to Momo."

Izumi started giggling and rubbing her hands together, "I know how to help you."

Izumi got closer to Kyoka to start whispering some stuff to her which Kyoka was nodding and listening then Izumi backed up, "That all you have to do."

Kyoka asked, "Is that it?"

Izumi nodded, "Trust me it works!"

Then Izumi skipped her way to her usual afternoon activities with her favorite group of people.

**League's Base**

Izumi came in which a villain bumped into her, the villain said, "Oh no, I activated my quirk. I'm so sorry!"

Izumi in confusion, "Tomura, what is his quirk?"

Tomura looked at the black hair villain, "I believe it was Random Touch, he gives a random buff or debuff to whoever touches him, or whoever he touches."

Izumi smirked, "What is your name?"

The villain said, "The Buffer"

Izumi looked at herself, "I wonder what buff you given me."

Then she looked down to see she had a bulge in her suit, she ran to the restroom to get a better look at it. She took off her suit to see she got a huge horse cock, Izumi started laughing like hell. She got the suit back on to head over to Buffer, "How long does your buffs last?"

Buffer said, "An hour at most."

Izumi started singing, "When ever life gets you down… keeps you wearing a frown and the gravy train has left you behind and when you all out of hope..."

Izumi got to the counter, "Down at the end of your rope and nobody's there to throw you a line. If you ever get so low that you don't know which way to go."

Tomura and everyone was listening to the song and they were liking it so far, "Come on and take a walk in my shoes. Never worry 'bout a thing, got the world a string. Cause I've got the cure for all of my blues…"

Izumi was quite for a second then smiling as she jumped on the counter, "I take a look at my enormous penis and my troubles start a-meltin' away."

Tomura feel back in shock, Kurogiri fainted, Dabi started choking his drink, Twice started laughed laughing his ass off. Izumi points at her new enormous penis, "I take a look at my enormous penis and the happy times are coming to stay."

Izumi starts dancing, "I gotta sing and I dance when I glance in my pant and the feeling's like a sunshiney day."

Dabi, Twice, and Muscular were laughing their asses off but Izumi continued, "I take a look at enormous pe-e-enis and everything is goin' my way."

Izumi stopped to look at the door that just opened, Toga came in, "Hey Izumi!"

Izumi looked at Buffer, "You're a good man."

Izumi grabbed Toga, "I got to show you something… beam us home, Scotty!"

Kurogiri sighed, "I'm not Scotty for Christ sake, but I will warp you home."

When the two left, All for One said, "**That was the funniest thing I have seen in my lifetime and I'm going to never forget about it. I might need to look up the song for entertainment purposes.**"

Dabi still dying, "I believe the song is called 'Enormous Penis' by Da Vinci's Notebook."

All for One sounded like he was typing on the computer, "**Thank you, now I'm going to be occupied for a little bit.**"

**Izumi's House**

Toga's eyes were wide and in shock, "What… the…"

Izumi giggling, "This villain accidentally gave me a penis, but it will last about an hour. Let's get to work!"

Toga grinned a little bit, "I don't know if this will fit, it's huge as hell. How do you not have back problems right now?"

Izumi smirked, "I workout a lot so this doesn't hurt as badly yet."

Toga then leaned in close to Izumi's dick to start licking it, Izumi moaned, "So… this is what it feels like…"

Toga started putting more of Izumi's dick in her mouth then deep throating it but Toga could only get half of it in. Izumi grabbed Toga hair to start moving her dick in her mouth back and forth. Izumi moaned, "Toga… I'm about to…"

Izumi released a ton of cum in Toga's mouth, Toga start drinking as much as she could. After about a minute, Toga looked at Izumi who pulled her dick out of Toga's mouth, "That was a lot. Let's continue."

Izumi looked at her still erected penis then looked at her, "I don't have condoms because what were the odds that someone had a quirk that gives women footlong penises."

Toga rolled her beautiful golden eyes, "I meant fuck my ass."

Izumi smirked (BAS using his one of his N-word passes), "Shit, Negro, that's all you have to say." (Pulp Fiction reference)

Toga got on her hands and knees then Izumi then put her dick on Toga's ass, "You know Toga… I'm about to give you my $5 Footlong."

Toga turned to smile at her, "Okay… we are going to Subway after this because I'm hungry now."

Izumi grabbed her ass then shoved her dick in Toga's asshole, Izumi turned to you, the reader, "Don't get mad when I tell you this but… time skip!"

**1 hour later…**

Izumi and Toga were at Subway having some sandwiches which Izumi said, "Look for the new guy called 'The Buffer' and hopefully you get as lucky as I did so you can get a penis."

Toga started laughing her ass off, "I will try but I can't believe you sang 'Enormous Penis' in the bar."

Izumi laughing a little bit, "It was worth it and I nearly killed Dabi, Tomura, and Kurogiri from it."

Toga then pulled out a notebook with some drawings, "Can you explain this?"

Izumi with a serious face, "It's called 'Hentai' and it's art."

Toga giggled a bit, "No, I mean how well of an artist you are. I didn't know you were a good artist."

Izumi shrugged, "It's a hobby I have besides quirk analysis that I like to do that turns off my brain."

Then Izumi looked around to see Kyoka and Momo which Izumi said, "Look it's the lesbian ship that's happening."

Toga started giggling, "You made a bet on that, right? With the UA teachers?"

Izumi smiling, "Yes I did… I'm going to be paid lots of money. I'm going to have some much money; I want you to be my stripper while I throw money at you."

Toga nodded, "Fair… but then we switch roles so I can throw money at you while you are moving that body."

Izumi kissed her cheek, "You bet your ass I'm taking that deal."


End file.
